


Call it Lust

by JellyPanda00



Series: A night that they’ll never forget [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor doesn’t understand all his feelings just yet, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Lubrication, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyPanda00/pseuds/JellyPanda00
Summary: Nines, Gavin, and Connor decide to scene together again to do the things they didn’t get to the last time. In this scene, Connor asks to adjust some of his settings, including his strength limitations, so that even Gavin is stronger than him.It goes well until the emotions Connor has been having become too much to hide.





	Call it Lust

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked for a sequel where Gavin eats Connor out so here ya go, sorry it’s awful lmao. Thank you to theoctopusrulesall for helping me edit this and putting up with my bullshit and thanks to @petsumoplease on twitter for listening to my ideas for the fic

The following weeks after their sexual adventure, Connor found his mind drifting towards Gavin and RK900 more often than not. The couple seemed to invade every other thought he had, everywhere he turned at work, even in his literal HUD with messages from them both late at night after they’ve gone home. The messages weren’t even inherently sexual as he would have thought them to be. Gavin explained them as “memes” though he couldn’t understand what was so amusing about them. Nines even sent messages– commentary about things he found funny like Gavin tripping when he got out of the car or when one of their cats did something cute. The feelings that accompanied thoughts of the two were just as confounding as the friendly messages. He elected to ignore them until a suitable time could be found to diagnose what exactly he was feeling, but he knew he didn’t like it.

 

“Ready for tonight?”

 

Connor looked up as Gavin plopped down onto the corner of his desk, a smug smirk tugging the corners of his lips and giving off an air of cockiness he couldn’t understand why he found to be so attractive on the man.

 

“Fuck off, Reed,” Hank snapped from in front of them, not looking up from his computer screen.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as his attention turned from the android to the Lieutenant. “Wasn’t talking to you, old man.”

 

The two began bickering, throwing insults that held no real meaning with the only intent in the conversation to hurt each other if only a small fraction.

 

Connor watched the exchange nervously. He had tried numerous times to inform Hank about his new found relationship with the detective and his partner but every time he attempted it, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that he “slept” with the man his partner so despised.

 

Gavin glanced in his direction, a gleam in his eye as he opened his mouth to no doubt give a crude remark about their relationship when Connor stood suddenly, grabbing their attention. “Detective! May I have a word?”

 

Before Gavin could open his loud mouth to speak another sentence, the android grabbed onto his jacket’s sleeve and took off, pulling him off the desk as he stumbled and sputtered to the break room that was thankfully empty and close by.

 

“Con! Slow down, damn! Phcking android-”

 

Connor let go without warning, allowing the man to stumble up against the cabinet, following his inertia. “Please do not announce our sexual relationships to the Lieutenant just yet.”

 

“What?” Gavin’s nose scrunched up in confusion, the scar across it dancing with the motion. “Why? It’s been like two weeks.”

 

“Because…,” he stammered. Because Hank hated Gavin but genuinely liked Connor. Not that he was going to tell him that. He was sure to execute the facial expression that Hank often stated reminded him of Sumo begging. He never failed to get his way when he widened his eyes, pushing more saline solution out his tear ducts to make them glisten and softening his voice. “Because. Please?”

 

Taken aback by those big brown eyes, Gavin mumbled a subdued, “Yeah. Yeah okay sure, I guess.”

 

Connor nodded, straightening his tie, the urge to take out his coin making his fingers twitch.“Now, what about tonight, detective?”

 

This seemed to remind the man of his excitement before he had been dragged away earlier, his face lighting up again. “It’s Thursday! Today’s the day, baby. Aren’t you nervous?” Gavin looked around quickly to assure himself no one else was in the room before grabbing the android by his freshly straightened tie and pulling him into his own space until his hot breath ghosted the shell of the other’s ear. “Excited? Ready to get dicked down so hard I’ll break your cute little ass?”

 

Before he found himself getting hard, Connor turned off the parts of his arousal protocol that involved external signs as well as his ability to blush. “We are at work, detective. Please refrain from-”

 

“Whatever. You sure you don’t want me to call Nines in here? We could head to an interrogation room, have Nines turn off the cameras. We could take you right up against the mirror,” Gavin suggested, running his thumb down his neck and dipping under his shirt to roll over his collar bone. The urge to lean down and kiss him curled low in his abdomen, eyes drawn down to those plump lips that spoke such sinful words. “Make you watch yourself… the other side of the room might not even be locked, who knows who could walk in?”

 

“Gavin… please,” Connor whimpered. The idea made his entire body feel overheated as he pictured the scene Gavin’s words painted. If he hadn’t already turned off arousal protocol, he would be standing in the breakroom already erect from just a few simple words.

 

“You could fuck me if you’d rather,” Gavin teased, moving even closer to whisper in his ear. “Bend me over the table, handcuff me to it, and take turns fucking me.”

 

Connor could already see it. Gavin handcuffed and bent over the table, pants pulled down just enough to expose his perky ass. He’d be so pretty. Vaguely, he wondered if the detective was wearing his lingerie again today in preparation for this evening and how brightly they would stand out in the dark and dingy room.

 

He hadn’t even noticed slipping his arms around the human’s waist but he wanted more, tugging gently to get him to come closer for more contact until their chests brushed together.

 

“Connor, Gavin.”

 

The spell broke in an instant. The detective shoved the android away from himself as quickly as humanly possible at the new voice in the doorway who captured their attention, fear prickling in both of their hearts at getting caught in a compromising situation.

 

Nines stood in the doorway, looking between the two with something akin to lust in his blue eyes. “We need to interview the woman in room three if we want tomorrow off.”

 

They both stayed stock still a moment longer to catch their breath, Connor’s eyes lingering on how tightly fit Nines’s turtleneck seemed to be, shivering some at the mere mention of going to an interrogation room. Nines had to have somehow known what they were talking about.

 

The two were going to ruin him; having inappropriate thoughts of a standard workplace room he would have to enter every day only to think about having his face pressed against the glass while one of them rammed into him.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just having some fun, let’s go. See ya tonight.” Gavin winked, walking off with a sultry gait.

 

Nines shot Connor an unreadable look before following, leaving along with all of Connor’s unnecessary breath and the ache of that unknown emotion burning in his thirium pump regulator.

 

The rest of the day was slow and uneventful as Hank and Connor closed a case and focused on the reports and other assorted paperwork that went with it. Finally at seven, an hour after Nines and Gavin had left, the other two were also free.

 

“Well, we don’t gotta be at work tomorrow… got any plans?”

 

“Possibly,” Connor smiled tightly, ‘lying through his teeth’ as Hank would say. “I thought tonight I might go visit Markus and New Jericho and see how things are going there. I may be a little late getting home though.” 

 

As grateful he was to Hank opening his home to him when he had nowhere else to stay, it made hiding his sex life very difficult.

 

“Sure sure. Don’t worry about it, I probably won’t even hear ya come in if you decide to come home.”

 

“What about you, Lieutenant?” He asked politely as they walked out to the parking lot together, though Connor had already ordered a self-driving taxi to pick him up.

 

“Oh ya know, just some good ‘ol boobtube and maybe a beer or two. Want a ride to Jericho?”

 

Connor stifled a grin. He neglected to tell the man he had thrown out the beers he had found and replaced them with non-alcoholic beer he had found at the store in hopes that he may not notice the change. “No thank you, I’ll call a cab since it is such a long drive. Have a good night, Hank.”

 

“You too, kid,” Hank smiled with something far too knowing glinting in his eyes to sit comfortably in the android as he got into the car and drove away.

 

Thankfully he did not have long to stew over it as his cab pulled up. He slid in, laying his hand on the input screen and transferring the address and his banking information into the vehicle that took off as soon as he pulled his hand away.

 

Being idle was not something he would consider himself good at. It wasn’t in his programming to merely do nothing for any period other than in stasis, and even then he ran software updates and maintenance. He quickly reached into his pocket, drawing his favorite coin and rolling it across his knuckles.

 

‘What’s going to happen?’ he asked himself, staring out the window. Of course, they had discussed the scene in detail, he knew what would be done to him, but still the previous night with Nines and Gavin had gone much better than what he had expected. He couldn’t imagine what would happen tonight, how much the scene would grow and change in the moment.

 

He didn’t notice last time how close Gavin lived to the precinct as the cab rolled to a stop in front of the house. For some reason, he never imagined the crude detective to have such a beautiful home. It was small but well kept, located just outside of the city, even having a small flower bed in the front that made it look so warm and inviting unlike the man himself.

 

Excitedly, he climbed out and promptly walked up to the entrance. A yellow sticky note had been stuck to the door, perfectly straight with precise typography that read ‘Connor: come in, we are in the bedroom’

 

Bracing himself, he twisted the doorknob and stepped in.

 

He expected Gavin and Nines to be waiting for him, or maybe one or the other. Instead, a black cat was the first thing to greet him, staring straight in his face only inches away, tail flicking lazily. Connor blinked.

 

It chirped, reaching its paw out to swipe at him. It was the same cat that greeted them the last time he was here. Magic, he remembered Nines telling him. There were also two more based on the hair he has found on their owners, though they were much more elusive than Magic who enjoyed laying on the T.V. cabinet to greet people and receive attention.

 

“Hello,” he smiled, reaching out and letting the feline nip at his thumb while he stroked it’s back, content purrs rising from the chest of the creature.

 

Maybe sometime he could come over to play with the cats. He enjoyed them as much as dogs, but Hank is allergic. It would be fun to play with them, maybe spend the day and watch a movie or-

 

Connor stopped. He was thinking about spending time with Nines and Gavin outside of the bedroom again. That wasn’t what they agreed, they weren’t together in that sense… they wouldn’t want him loitering around their home, invading their lives outside of work, sex, and the occasional text.

 

It’s all just for fun. Some spice in their sex lives.

 

He pulled his hand away and shook himself out of whatever sort of daze he seemed to be in. Whatever he was feeling was too confusing to deal with at the moment. For now, he’d put it to the back of his mind and deal with it later.

 

On the couch, there was another sticky note that stood out brightly on top of the dark fabric it laid on. His face heated up as he neared it, noticing the lace and sheer fabric, the note reading ‘strip and put this on. Fold your clothes and leave them here.’

 

They talked about this, but that didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed and he began to undress, folding his shirt and pants together with his tie neatly on top. After a second of hesitation, he shoved his underwear off too, laying it in the pile as well and trying to ignore how exposed and vulnerable he felt standing naked in the living room.

 

The first thing Connor picked up was the panties that had been laid out for him. They were different than the ones Gavin preferred. Where his were all lace, these were made mostly out of black cloth with the back of them made out of the tight lace that matched the stockings laying underneath them.

 

After seeing how good Gavin looked in his panties, he had mentioned wanting to try it for himself offhandedly when they had sat down to discuss what their next scene would be. Gavin had been beyond excited, insisting to pick it out for him while blabbering about how Nines disliked to wear it, so this was just as much his fantasy as it was Connor’s. This wasn’t what he expected Gavin to pick out for him though.

 

Sheer black material made up the majority of the fabric except for the thigh area that was made of lace he noticed as he stepped into them, sliding it up his legs. The material gaped around the top of his thighs to showcase his panties, held up on both legs by a single thin string in the front and back that connected to the piece that sat around his hips like a belt.

 

His legs brushing against each other felt odd, but he quickly discovered it was an enjoyable feeling. He felt… sexy, delicate, with how thin and soft the lace was, so easy to tear. He could see the appeal that Gavin seemed to find in wearing lingerie such as this.

 

As soon as he was finished, he crept down the hallway, not sure if he wanted to cover himself up or not. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth and fix it since both his tie and his coin were now in the living room and he had no other way to release the coil of energy in his movements.

 

The second he walked through the bedroom door, Gavin was on him, pressing his smaller but bulkier body into his, and shoving him against the wall in a hard, desperate kiss. After being on the receiving end of the man's pent up aggression more than once he could tell when he was being malicious. Instead, this felt wilder, like he was starving and Connor was his food.

 

Gavin’s mouth was always so wet compared to his or Nines. Their tongues slid against each other messily, teeth clicking some though neither cared. Connor couldn’t help but analyze every spot of DNA that entered his mouth and every molecule that came with it. Toothpaste, Nines’s thirium based saliva, traces of nicotine and the cigarettes.

 

“I’ve wanted you all phcking day,” Gavin whispered reverently as he pulled back, running a hand through the androids hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling his head back so he could mouth and bite at the exposed area. The action drew sweet moans from the other who was unprepared for the sudden onslaught of attention. Connor reached up, stroking his hand over the man’s already bare chest, lacing his fingers through the dusting of hair and admiring the raised areas where scars made themselves known.

 

“At least let him all the way in the room, Gav.” Nines chastised, though he seemed amused by their actions.

 

Gavin backed away just enough to admire the outfit for the first time. “God, you’re gorgeous.”  Connor’s chest tightened with embarrassment when he felt Nines staring at him as well. He wasn’t used to all the attention being on him; it made him unsure what to do.

 

Gavin grinned wickedly once he was done checking him out, grabbing Connor by the wrist and throwing him roughly onto the bed. He kicked the door shut with a  _ slam _ and an air of finality as if that was what signified the start of the night. 

 

The man wanted to ravish the android who sprawled out, trying to sit up from his new position on the bed with his stocking clad foot slipping against the hardwood floor. The dark black of the outfit looked good against his pale skin, accenting the darker moles and freckles on his body. His bare chest rose harshly as if he could be winded, a flush over his face and neck. If Aphrodite thought to bless the human world with her son, this is what he would look like.

 

Connor had to let Gavin manhandle him the way he had for him to be able to throw him around the way he had. He was built with strength far more significant than a human for his line of work making it highly improbable for Gavin to overpower him easily.

 

That is why Nines walked over, standing in front of him and offering out his hand as the skin receded to reveal clean, white chassis underneath that disappeared under his signature turtleneck. “Are you still okay with this?”

 

Connor didn’t even hesitate, despite some nerves curling in his stomach. “Yes, sir.”

 

The second their hands met, Nines was in his system, rooting through his settings and changing the details they discussed earlier in the week. It felt more intimate than normal interfacing, letting him into his system to do whatever he wanted.

 

When the trio sat down to discuss things with Connor last week, Gavin wanted to dom him and Nines wanted to stay in charge of how things went. He asked if that would be alright and what specific things he wanted to do. Connor melted at the mere thought of acting out his fantasies. He spilled all of his desires at once to them, interfacing with Nines to try to explain himself best. He expected some kind of rebuttal for his odd request, but Nines seemed to have a kind of understanding as to what he wanted despite activating as a deviant. He helped him come up with the plan to decrease his strength and mental prowess by adjusting and locking a few his settings for him.

 

All he wanted was to be weak for once and to be given orders again. Not by Cyberlife, Amanda, or anyone else with cruel intentions, but by someone who he could trust to give him direction and reason in his actions to rely on. Even if they were simple orders, he desperately wanted to see “MISSION SUCCESSFUL” in his HUD every time he accomplished something. It let him know he was doing something right, a rare moment to have after deviating.

 

Strength: decreased to 30%... LOCKED by second admin

Preconstruction: OFF… LOCKED by second admin

Obedience protocol: ON… LOCKED by second admin

 

“If you need any of it turned back on, let me know and I’ll unlock it,” Nines promised reassuringly, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips as if sealing a deal. Connor had no doubt though, he had felt through the connection how trustworthy he is. It seemed silly to him to trust someone so easily, especially with all that he has gone through and experienced, but Nines felt connected to him somehow. Not in what a human may consider a brotherly sense, but in a way he couldn’t find words to describe.

 

“Yes, sir.” Connor smiled brightly, the obedience protocol running at full force already. The protocol still allowed him to say no — otherwise he would never have deviated— but it set what Nines and Gavin asked of him as an order, an objective he felt a deep set urge to fulfill.

 

Nines stroked his cheek, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. “You know… I only limited your strength for Gavin. I’m so much stronger than you. If it was only us, I wouldn’t need to do that at all.”

 

Connor shivered. He is well aware of how much better Nines is than him— so much more advanced. He tried to lean more into the kiss but the younger model pulled back with a teasing glint in his eyes.

 

At the mention of his name, Gavin followed him to the bed, grabbing onto his wrist again and settling down on the bed behind him, teasing, “You can’t put up any kinda fight now can you?”

 

To test it before answering, Connor tugged with all his might on his wrist to free it from the man’s grip but to no avail. It felt almost like pushing against an immovable object, Gavin’s hand hardly moving at all with all of his struggling.

 

“Cute.” Gavin laughed, letting him go to ghost over the growing bulge in his underwear, too light to be enough. Connor couldn’t help to smile some back, loving how it felt to be unable to move.

 

“You know how many times I wanted you like this? All weak and helpless?” Gavin asked, shoving his pants down and revealing bright red panties tented with his erection. Staring at the lace made Connor’s salivation levels increase by 10% with the desire to lean down and take it into his mouth. The color was so bright compared to Connor’s, making the detective’s skin look warmer in contrast. “You’re such a phcking smartass all the time I want to put you in your place every time you mouth off.”

 

Connor’s wrists were gathered up once again in Gavin’s hands and his arms were swiftly pulled behind his back, secured together by an almost silk feeling fabric though he was unable to analyze it accurately.

 

“You wanna be put in your place, baby?”

 

It sounded like a threat. The deep rumble of his voice, how dark his grey eyes seem to get as he waited for an answer— even his body language became more suggestive when he grabbed Connor by his chin, tilting his head back and squeezing down just hard enough to be on the side of uncomfortable. 

 

Not a threat. A promise.

 

Connor whimpered, “yes, please.”

 

Nines’s grin became predatory as Gavin nudged the tied up android over, letting him fall with Connor’s head in Nines’s lap, his knees bunched up underneath himself. His face heated up at the embarrassing position he is stuck in: arms behind his back, head down, and ass in the air. 

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut quickly to stop his noises when Gavin grabbed onto one of the strings, pulling it out and letting it pop back on him with a sharp sting.

 

Nines noticed though, trailing his thumb around his lips. “What is it?”

 

“Will you undress too, sir? Wanna see you,” he blurted out without totally thinking.

 

Nines smiled as softly as his facial expressions seem to allow. “It’s whatever you want.”

 

He understood now why Gavin seemed to be so spaced out and overwhelmed the last time they did this. He tried to focus on Nines undressing, but at the same time, Gavin began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his spine.

 

Gavin bit down harder than necessary on a pretty freckle just to hear Connor moan, reaching around to give him payback for how he treated him when the positions were reversed; lightly petting and flicking his nipples before pinching down hard and making him cry out.

 

“Register a new order. Tell us when you want something. Understood?”

 

His vocal modulator crackled with static as he looked up at Nines, trying to understand what he told him to do. “Yes sir.” he nodded, the new task listed as a priority in his HUD.

 

“What’s your color?” Nines asked after his led stopped blinking yellow. Gavin stopped, waiting for his meek reply of, “Green, I’m okay,” before pulling away completely.

 

Gavin drooled a little as he admired the perky globes of ass, spotted and painted just like he was hoping they’d be. “I was hoping you’d have all those pretty marks on your ass too,” he voiced, leaning back down to sink his teeth in the synthetic flesh, using his hands to spread him apart.

 

VOCALIZE WANTS

 

“Please fuck me,” Connor whined, hips rocking in the air. He was so hard it was borderline painful, cock hanging hot and heavy between his legs, the head pushing out past the top of his panties yet he hadn’t even been properly touched.

 

“Not yet, baby,” Gavin grinned. Connor wasn’t sure where the nickname came from, but he enjoyed it immensely. All thought of the pet name was wiped from his mind though as the man pushed the panties to the side to lick a long strip from his balls up to his tailbone. Connor wailed, bucking his hips wildly to chase the sensation that was gone too soon only to be stopped by Gavin’s hands that were able to hold him almost entirely still in an instant. His wet tongue left Connor’s skin tingly down to his core like a strike of lightning.

 

“Oh, please please please-”

 

Nines ran a hand through Connor’s already messy hair, freeing the last few strands that held their shape from the work day and moving down his cheek, tapping his mouth expectantly.

 

Connor opened willingly, letting Nines push two of his long, elegant fingers into his mouth, stroking his tongue, and down to the back of his throat. He pulled them almost out just to fuck back into him, each touch pressing against the sensitive sensors lining the cavity. Connor's processors desperately tried to gather data from the digits: no fingertips to register; plastic; metal; thirium; the sandwich Gavin ate when he got home; Gavin's DNA clinging to every inch of the RK900; cigarette chemicals, as well as the carcinogens and nicotine present in a cigarette. The cigarette was so easily detectable, it was as if Nines had actually given him one.

 

He hoped Nines was analyzing him as well through his own sensors on his hands, finding traces of him and his day, getting as much pleasure out of this as he was. He remembered him explaining once that his hands were as sensitive as Connor’s mouth with all the sensors, just in different places.

 

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he pressed his tongue between the fingers, licking and sucking on them. The sensation of his sensors being stimulated so thoroughly coupled with Gavin who continued his earlier ministrations of eating him out slow and methodically drove him mad. The pleasure became mind-numbingly good, his entire body shaking in response.

 

“Activate self-lubrication,” Nines ordered, throwing the Connor for another loop as his processors frantically tried to catch up before he was finally able to do as he was told.

 

Gavin sat up a moment later with a breathy, “Holy shit,” as the lubricant Connor had stored began to drip out, thoroughly soaking himself. The human dove back down with a renewed vigor and enthusiasm for his actions, making obscene noises as he tried to lick up as much of the viscous liquid as possible, pushing his tongue inside to lap as close to the source as he could get. 

 

“Can… can I suck your cock?” Connor gasps, words broken and pitched with pleasure, eyes blinking blearily up at Nines as tears dripped down his deep blue cheeks.

 

Nines growled, more aroused than berating, “Ask properly,” as he pulled his hand away to work his belt and pants open.

 

“Please,” he panted, “please let me suck your cock, sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Connor preened at the praise whether he was aware of it or not. Nines marked the moment as he compiled a list of kinks for Connor the same way he did for Gavin, seeing as how this was becoming a habit for them. He grabbed the android by his hair, bracing him with a hand on his shoulder, but still tugging hard enough to make him moan as he guided him down to his dick.

 

Nines was so big he filled Connor’s mouth completely, pressing against every one of his sensors. He didn’t hesitate to fuck into his mouth, moving Connor’s body for himself and bobbing him up and down. Connor desperately tried to get ahold of himself enough to suck and lick on the pulsing member that hit the back of his throat every other thrust. His head hurt from the grip in his hair, but the pain only increased his arousal levels.

 

Gavin slipped a finger inside with his tongue, rubbing and pushing against his prostate while Connor sobbed weakly around the dick in his mouth at the feeling, another pulse of slick slipping out.

 

Gavin removed one of the hands holding Connor’s hips still in favor sliding it into the black fabric to stroke the androids neglected cock, spreading synthetic precum over the head and tracing down the thick vein. Connor was too keyed up to last long. Only a few strokes later and it was over— the final push he needed to cum.

 

Until Nines ordered gruffly, “Deactivate arousal protocol subpart B.”

 

Connor froze in place, body screaming ‘no,’ but doing as he was told and turning off the ability to reach climax. Instantly, his ocular units rolled back at the feeling of immense pleasure. ‘This is torture,’ Connor thought, he was sure of it. It was as if he was stuck reaching for something that could never be grasped, desire liquifying his insides as his gasped like he couldn’t get enough air.

 

‘No please Nines please it's too much-’ he begged, wildly projected the message mentally and hoping Nines would hear him. He no longer had the mental cognition to be sure if he was sending the message and not just thinking it to himself.

 

“What’s your color?” Nines asked, pulling him off his cock to allow him to answer. Gavin paused as well, letting the fever inside of him die some with no further stimulation. Without the burning need clouding his mind, he sobbed out, “Green”.

 

They only allowed him a moment to catch his breath before resuming, the sound of choked moans and slick slurps filling the room once again.

 

Just when he thought it would truly be too much, Gavin stopped, sitting up with an aching jaw. He silently cursed his human limitations, wanting to keep eating the android out so badly. His mouth couldn’t take it anymore though and he had more things he wanted to do before the night was over.

 

“Ready for me to fuck you?” Gavin purred, running his fingers through the slick that leaked all the way down the androids thighs and into the stockings. He shoved his own underwear down and gathered some of the lube to rub on his overheated flesh. He didn’t even know androids could self lubricate or whatever the fuck Nines had called it, but it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

 

Connor hummed excitedly around Nines who looked up at Gavin with hooded eyes. For once, RK900 wasn’t hiding his reactions as he so often did during sex. A blush dusted his cheeks and chest rising up and down made him look more debauched than Gavin had ever seen him beyond their first time. He couldn’t help but lean over Connor to kiss the man he loved so much, pushing the taste of Connor into his mouth with his tongue.

 

Pulling away, Gavin situated himself back between his spread legs and tugged at the panties that had slipped back into place, only for the stockings to stop him from pushing them down enough. “Damn, maybe these weren’t the best idea,” he lamented. “I’ll buy you more though.”

 

Connor wanted to ask what Gavin was talking about but was unable to get any words out of his mouth, everything sounded gurgled and choked around the cock in his mouth. Gavin chuckled, grabbing hold of the thin straps and popping them one final time.

 

Before Connor could protest, Gavin ripped the thin straps in the back and quickly did the same to the front so he could drag the panties down to Connor’s knees. He couldn’t help but stop for a moment to admire just how good his ass looked: thighs spread and soaked, the torn stockings accenting the filthy view all the more, framing his ass so well like he was made to wear things like that. 

 

Gavin slid slowly into the tight, wet heat, grinning when Connor tried desperately to pull his wrists free so he could fuck himself back on his dick, but the tie held firm and so did the man’s bruising grip on his hips.

 

He was feeling too much all at once, still on edge from being denied. The tears seemed to be the only way to regulate everything, as he stared up at Nines, pleased to see him staring back as he used his mouth to pleasure himself.

 

He projected to his successor his frustration, ‘I wanna cum it’s all I want please Nines I’ll do anything to cum,’ but his pleas went ignored, the android smirking down at him just for a second before throwing his head back and thrusting his hips forward again.

 

Gavin started to move finally after giving him an unneeded pause to grow accustomed the stretch of his dick once he bottomed out, moaning out, “Phck baby you feel so good, holy shit.”

 

Nines waited, watching the pace his lover set so he could match him, thrusting forward when Gavin would pull back and vice versa.

 

Patches of skin began to glitch, retracting to reveal the white plastic underneath around his mouth and the back of his thighs. Connor couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore; his hands and arms having gone white long ago. Nines knew what he was, they looked the same underneath it all, and Gavin didn’t stop as if it bothered him. He even speed up, angling his hips to hit Connors prostate every other thrust. Connor vaguely hoped it was because he had truly changed his thoughts about androids, and not because he simply hadn’t noticed. Either way, he couldn’t hold onto the thought long enough to worry about it.

 

Nines came with a soft groan, holding his head down with his nose to the man’s pelvis as he pumped thirium based cum down his throat, forcing him to swallow it. As soon as they were done, he’d need to clean his components but he couldn’t care less at the moment; he looked up with tear-filled eyes at Nines’s blissed out expression and knew it would be worth a mildly uncomfortable moment later on.

 

“Gav-Gavin I wanna cum,” Connor panted now that his mouth was free. Nines let go of his hair, stroking it back gently to soothe the ache from being gripped so hard. His hand trailed lower to his neck, running over the bites and bruises Gavin had left before going back into the messy brown locks. “Please, sir?” he remembered to attach at the end. They would have to work on teaching him the ‘sir’ thing some other time.

 

“Okay, phck,” Gavin took his cock in his hand once more, pumping it in time with his thrusts which sped up. His hand moved from Connor’s waist to between his shoulder blades, pushing his head and chest down into the mattress as he leaned over to growl, “Cum for me.”

 

It was like a dam broke loose at the order, reactivating the subpart of his protocol. Connor came so hard he thought he saw stars like in the cartoons he watched with Hank. His mind went completely blank, mouth forming a scream but no sound came out. Instant relief flooded his overheated systems as the pressure was released, his chest shuddering as he tried breathe through the blinding sensations.

 

Gavin couldn’t last long after that, not after seeing Nines come so hard and Connor following him soon after. His hips jerked sloppily, moving more and more sporadically in the wet heat that dripped down his own thighs from the constant contact with Connor’s sloppy hole. Nines looked up, watching him closely like he was being scanned, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend as he railed the poor android beneath him that kept whimpering and twitching from overstimulation.

 

Gavin finally came, shooting his load deep in his ass, another thing he would have to clean later. Connor understood that his hands were untied as he was pulled up the bed to lay in a more comfortable position, but he couldn’t entirely function yet. Tears continued to fall from his eyes, dripping down into his hairline and onto the pillow underneath.

 

“Are you okay?” Nines asked quietly, shoving his jeans off onto the floor as Gavin crawled up next to them both at the top of the bed. He reached down to interface but Connor batted him away, unwilling to leave behind the feeling just yet.

 

“I’m okay,” he answered after a while. “It’s just a lot.”

 

Nines nodded, getting into bed on the other side of him, but Connor shuddered at the thought of being touched at the moment, shying away from him. He wiggled away again when Gavin tried to pet him like last time, too overwhelmed to handle touch from either of them. “I’m sorry. It’s too much.”

 

He really was sorry. He watched the human look at him in surprise before nodding and accepting the rejection of his touch. He knew Gavin wanted to be constantly touching though. It was probably why he worked so well with Nines and the sensors in his hands.

 

“It’s okay-” Gavin started but Connor felt… wrong now. Uncomfortable maybe, dragging him out of the fuzzy afterglow.

 

“It seems your semen is now getting dangerously close to my voice box. I need to go clean it.”

 

His legs felt far too shaky as he climbed out of bed to walk, but he doubted Gavin would want to see him open his throat panel and wipe it out in bed.

 

“I’ll help-” Nines started to offer but Connor only smiled and shook his head, wandering off into the master bathroom. It was easy enough to disconnect the paneling and use a damp cloth he found in a cabinet to wipe his biocomponents clean.

 

It was a habit at this point to check himself in the mirror. Once he finished cleaning his throat and closed the paneling again, he looked up at his reflection in the glass. He was shocked to see the skin on his face was still receded which he quickly reactivated. He looked debauched, a flush all the way down his chest with bite marks and hickeys scattered on his bare skin. Some were so deep he believed to go down to the chassis underneath, holding the impression that he would have to fix in time. Instead of feeling shame at his appearance though, his chest felt light with what he could only determine to be happiness.

 

Connor walked out of the bathroom with a smile gracing his lips but stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Nines and Gavin were held in a close embrace where he had once been laying, lazily kissing and lounging in each other’s arms. It felt as if he didn’t fully belong, like he had intruded on a something he wasn’t meant to see. The social cues he remembered looking up told him now would be the time to leave and without any other guidance, he accepted it as time to go.

 

He didn’t want to break up the scene in front of him— to try and wiggle up in bed as if he could somehow fit into their puzzle like some kind of missing piece.

 

His throat felt tight, the emotion from earlier stinging between his ribs. Or where he thought his ribs would be if he had them. In that moment he knew what it was he was feeling. Jealousy.

 

He wanted to be included in their relationship like a puzzle piece, not just a casual fling as some would put it.

 

“Con? You okay?” Gavin asked, pulling away and making a small grabby hand at him when he saw the android watching them.

 

“I’m alright,” Connor gritted out, smiling tightly though it never reached his bright brown eyes. “I believe I will be headed home soon if you don’t mind unlocking my settings.”

 

Nines and Gavin shared an unreadable look and Connor identified another emotion. Discontent. He was designed to read people and androids, to adapt to their unpredictability and recognize their feelings to best deal with them, but somehow these looks he couldn’t understand. He was tired of it. This particular one made it seem like they were talking about him when he was standing right next to him… it drove him mad.

 

“Connor, what’s wrong?” Nines asked calmly, handsome face downcast with worry.

 

“Nothing. It’s alright.” Connor assured him, holding out his hand.

 

Strength: 100%... UNLOCKED by second admin

Preconstruction: ON… UNLOCKED by second admin

Obedience protocol: OFF…UNLOCKED by second admin

 

Instead of stopping there though, Nines pushed, urging Connor to let him in just a little bit more. When he relented, he immediately went through his memories of tonight.

 

He pulled back, LED blinking red a few times before circling an even yellow. “You are upset.”

 

Connor blushed. He hadn’t wanted them to know. He tried to turn, to run out of the room and grab his clothes. He’d get dressed outside and get the stupid tights off that made him feel dirty now that they were torn with dried lubrication and cum drying down tackily between them and his skin. But Nines was faster. He was always faster. He grabbed his arm, yanking him down onto the bed into a slow, warm kiss until he felt his shoulders ease.

 

“I don’t understand why I’m feeling this.” Connor whined when he pulled away. “I know that when you experience coitus for the first time, emotions can become attached to the other participants but this feels-”

 

Gavin sat up, an incredulous look on his face. “Hold on hold on… so the other night… that was your first time?”

 

Connor furrowed his messy eyebrows, irritated at being interrupted when it felt hard to bite out the words in the first place. “I thought you knew.”   
  


“No! Phck you guys, you never tell me shit. So you’re… what? Attached to us now?”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

He didn’t want to tell them. They were going to be mad, they weren’t going to want him anymore.

 

But Nines already knew, he might as well be the one to tell Gavin. “I think about spending time with you both outside of sex, like playing with your cats or watching movies on the couch, but this isn’t what we agreed to in the beginning-”

 

“Shut up, you stupid android,” Gavin growled. Connor flinched. He hadn't been prepared for a hostile reaction but he suppose-

 

Instead of the blow that he anticipated, Gavin grabbed his face and kissed him. “I thought androids were supposed to be smart. I sent you memes, do you not understand GenZ flirting tactics? I’ve been after you for weeks.” 

 

“I told you we’d have to try harder than ‘memes’ and inappropriate comments at work,” Nines stated matter of factly.

 

“What?” Connor asked, trying to understand what was happening.

 

“Shut up, asshole.” Gavin snapped at Nines, turning his attention to Connor. “It’s way too early for lovey dovey shit but-“

 

“Such eloquent words. Really. He’s trying to say we want to start a polyamorous relationship with you. We were going to officially proposition you after tonight.”   
  


Oh.

 

Connor smiled tentatively, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all should hit me up on Twitter, I’m awkward but I like talking to new people lol @kayleighx2209


End file.
